I was Wondering YuGiOh! Style!
by CottonCandyLover
Summary: Ever heard of a 'wondering' column? Well, here is where I made a zippy lil ripp-off, and now what you think is odd can be put to the R&R test...^-^
1. Who?

Orenji-chan: Hiya, Everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated my other fic, but our internets been down, and school is really taking it's toll on me.  
  
Yami-Orenji: Atleast you got all A's but that one B on your midterm...  
  
Orenji-chan: ^-^ I've been working REAL hard for it to!  
  
Yami-Orenji: -__-' Yeah......  
  
Orenji-chan: Anyway, I decided during Science class today that I wanted to make a Yu-Gi-Oh! 'I wonder' fic, like that annoying column by John Marx!  
  
Yami-Orenji: Whoie?  
  
Orenji-chan: Basically, it's just making fun of things.  
  
Yami-Orenji: Ok, I'm down with that!  
  
Orenji-chan: -__-' stop trying to be cool.....Anyways, on with the fic!  
  
* * *  
  
I was wondering....  
  
* If they had an unedited version of Yu-Gi-Oh!, and they put 'Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous' in the first battle between Yugi and 'Kaiba', would any of us mind re-watching it?  
  
* Where the heck did Pegasus get those two nasty outfits?  
  
* Does Pegasus spend more time 'making himself up' in the morning than Mai?  
  
* If Yugi had gotten to make that last move, would anyone watch this show anymore?  
  
* Where the heck are Tristan and T'ea's parents in all of this?  
  
* Do the teachers at Domino High School actually teach the kids anything?  
  
* Who started calling Seto 'Kaiba'?  
  
* Why would a man recently married (before she o-so-sadly died) call younger boys Yugi-boy and such?  
  
* Isn't Yugi's grandpa to old to run a gameshop and be a 'legal guardian'?  
  
* Is Pegasus really evil or just drunk?  
  
* Where did Joey pick up his New Yorker accent?  
  
* Does anybody actually believe that it took all of Yugi's prize money to pay for Serenity's operation?  
  
* If 'Kaiba' is so rich, how come he can't afford to give his brother a decent haircut?  
  
* Who built that dark, shadowy room that all 'Kaiba's' scheming associates plot in?  
  
* What purpose does Tristan really serve?  
  
* Does Yugi know that he wears a belt around his neck? (This part from my friend Avi) And, where do you find a belt that small?  
  
* Has anyone else noticed how whenever something bad happens, T`ea always says, 'What a relief! I thought we were going to lose you, Yugi!' or something, even when Joey or Tristan are/were at risk?  
  
* What kind of parent would name their child 'Croquet'?!  
  
* Or 'Maxamillion Pegasus' for that matter!  
  
* Does Bakura realize that he is wearing a creepy sweater?  
  
* And does Yami have anything that isn't 100% spandex?  
  
* Is Yami wearing a jumpsuit or does he just have really long boots? (overheard from 2 girls at school)  
  
* Would the world have really cared if Industrial Illusions took over Kaiba Corp.?  
  
* Does 'Kaiba' realize that Kaiba Corp. sounds like a rip-off of Capsule Corp.?  
  
* Does anyone besides me watch each episode in closed captions? And if so, are you as mad as me that they changed Malik's name to Marik?!  
  
* How come T`ea has no fashion sense, when she could actually look halfway decent? (from Avi again)  
  
* Who told Weevil that glasses with a moon, aqua hair, a frilly shirt from England, lime green pants and jacket, and a red bow tie match? And how come he has a purple bookbag?! AND who would name their child Weevil?!  
  
* * *  
  
Orenji-chan: HEY! I still have 100s more! You can't make me stop!  
  
Yami-Orenji: But you have to save some for next time!  
  
Orenji-chan: . all right... I haven't even gotten past episode 2 yet! I haven't started on Weevil! u.u  
  
Yami-Orenji: You'll do more next time. ^-^ Pleez R&R, and give anything you want put in, in!  
  
Orenji-chan: *sniffles* u.u.....^-^ Yeah! Till next time, drive safely, don't eat anything too spicy, and eat a pixie stick for me!  
  
Yami-Orenji: Damn straight!  
  
* * *  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Dragonball Z, Domino High school, (mainly cuz I'm in middle school) or one of my new favorite songs, Lifestyles of the Richa and famous! (and if you know whom it's by, tell me cuz I forgot......again^^) 


	2. What?

Orenji-chan: Hi again! As you can tell, I have a bit of spare time on my hands at the moment! I actually am not wanting to continue this, since I no longer care about the show as I used to, but I may continue if it'll please you guys! So, sorry if these are weird and un-funny!  
  
Baby Winter- Yes, captioning is great! I used a couple of your ideas. And I assume the results would be disastrous, for the Bakura thing....^-^'  
  
Silver Ankh- Thanks! I used yours to!  
  
Indigo Tantariun- Yeah, atleast it wasn't Terrance! ^-^'  
  
Amiasha(anonymous)- Fun story! ^-^ Thank you!  
  
Animagess(anonymous)- Whoa! Answering them all! ^-^ Was interesting!  
  
Linzy8854- Glad to know your behind me! *chuckles malevolently* ^-^  
  
Weevil's Women- Yeah! Great to see a Weevil/Haga fan out there! I know, those anime artists abuse him so much...*sniffles*  
  
FluffCat- Thanks! I liked your review 'muchly'! ^-^  
  
* * *  
  
I was wondering...  
  
* Why do they make Yami wear a purple plaid shirt here in North America? Do they not think we can't handle a cape?! (Note old episode)  
  
*How did that one guy get his forehead pierced?  
  
*What is Yugi trying to prove by wearing all of those chains? It reminds me of one of those freaky rock bands...(NOT Good Charlotte.... They're cool ^- ^)  
  
*Is that purple outfit Kaiba wears nowadays starting to freak anyone else out?  
  
*What were the dubbers THINKING when they got Marik's (Malik's) voice actor?!  
  
*Is it just me, or has Kaiba turned poor Mokuba into his eager servant?  
  
*Did those creepy 'Carnies' Yami/Yugi dueled against make you think of cotton candy?  
  
*Why the heck is 'Tristan' hitting on his best friend's little sister?! And doesn't Kaiba go out with her in the later episodes?!  
  
*Does anyone else think Marik needs a life?  
  
*What would Kaiba do without his overcoats, capes, and cameras hooked on helicopters?  
  
*Why do people with evil thoughts bent on taking over the world *coughs* Kaiba *coughs* constantly ramble on about them to themselves?  
  
*Did 'T`ea' turn into a slut?  
  
*Would anyone, besides Yugi, really care if that perverted grandpa of his just dissapeared?  
  
*Did anyone else noticed that poor (yes, poor) Weevil had a slightly different outfit and glasses, yet they deformed him more than usual and his voice actor's going through puberty?  
  
*Is Rex on the good side now, or what?  
  
*How many years are these kids gonna get held back? I mean, they haven't attended school regularly for.... a really long time.  
  
*Would it kill someone to tell Serenity that she's talking to some rejected little kid whose afraid of X-rays, and that it's highly improbable that she underwent the same ones as he did, since she got EYE surgery?  
  
*And how could she find Joey once she heard his voice? I thought she was almost blind, but she just lept right out of bed and opened the door.  
  
*Who's dumb idea was it to let Tristan have a motorcycle?!  
  
*Is it just me or is Yami taking over the show?  
  
*How come Mai could only afford to buy new gloves for her ensemble?  
  
*Pegasus used to be the shows comic relief (no pun intended), but now that he's gone, it's just like being forced to duel one of you're little cousins. You know you're gonna win, but you'll get in trouble if you beat him too badly. (Not like that's happened to me...o.O)  
  
*How did some of these rejects get invited to this tournament?  
  
*When are we going to see that Duke-dice-dude again? He was cool except for the fact my sister thought he was a girl when she first saw him.  
  
*Could any of that music get any lamer?! I mean, come on!  
  
*Does anyone else thinks that the face 'Joey' makes when he's clenching his fist makes him look constipated?  
  
*Did Kaiba really buy all of that space for his tournament?! What'll he do with it afterwards?  
  
*And, if he's so smart, how come he has to go to school?!  
  
*Do you think Marik could possibly do his little mind control thingie on all of those people who make those HORRIBLE jokes and puns?  
  
*Do they actually call some of these endings 'cliffhangers'?! Sheesh!  
  
*Doesn't it hurt Kaiba's back to stand like that all the time?  
  
*How long does it take to recover from eye surgery anyway?  
  
*How come Bakura became a reject that everyone forgot about? I liked his British accent!  
  
*And am I the only one who thinks that the person who does his voice also does the voice of the gecko on those Geico commercials? (Gotta love the gecko...)  
  
* * * Orenji-chan: Ok, I went a little overboard on lameness. I sorry! Please R&R anyway, tho! And is it just me or were half of those about Kaiba? You don't have to answer these, I don't mind if you do, but they're just hypothetical questions! Love you all, and until next time, drive safely, (I can't drive yet!) buckle up, don't eat anything to spicy and have a pixie stick on me! Ciao4now!  
  
Disclaimer: C 1st chapter, and I don't own Geico Auto Insurance, either! 


	3. When? An Author's Note

AN//  
  
I am regretful to announce that, as I no longer enjoy this show as I used too, that I will no longer be writing any more chapters in this fanfiction. If anyone should want to add on to my story, please contact me in either a review or email and I will post your chapters, giving you complete credit. Otherwise, 'I was wondering: Yu-Gi-Oh! Style is, well, dead. x.x 


End file.
